superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
No Pictures Please and Stuck on the Roof (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"No Pictures Please"'' |- |'Written by' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Storyboarded by' |Fred Osmond |- |'Supervising Director' |Dave Cunningham |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |''"Stuck on the Roof"'' |- |'Written by' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Storyboarded by' |Kelly Armstrong |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Director' |Bob Jaques |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber Kaz Carey Yost |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Mike Dougherty Ryan Khatam Kristen Morisson Ted Seko Brad Vendergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Caroline Director Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Up" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Fish #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Barnacle #1, Fish #3 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Jill Talley' |CountDown, Fish #2 |- |'Pat Pinney' |Painty The Piarte |- |'Devin Jhonson' |Singer |- |'Sara Paxton' |Singer |- |'Camryn Walling' |Singer |- | colspan="2" |Cast Of "Lost and Found" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Even More Eldery Customer, Customer #1, Parton, Mysterious Noise |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Old Lost Male, Old Lost Male #2, Lost Kid Fish |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Crying Child, Old Lost Customer |- |'Vincent Waller' |Customer |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl |- |'Production Assistants' |Ben Haist |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Gordon Hammond Junpei Takayama Saeid Zameniateni |- |'Background Layout Designers |Marco Cinello |Olga Gerdjikov Kenny Pittenger |- |'Prop Designer''' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello Kenny Pittenger |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Rough Draft Korea Co, ltd." |- |'Executive Producer' |Kyung Suk Park |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Hyejoon Yun |- |'Supervising Producer' |Chulho Kim |- |'Production Translation' |Gahyun Baek |- |'Animation Directors' |Insoo Ahn Ilsung Lee Youngmin Yun |- |'Head of Layout' |Hyunkyu Lee |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |Soungsuk Cho Boyoung Sung |- |'Head of Background Painting' |Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee |- |'Head of Digital Production' |Woosung Jeong |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images Justin Brinsfiled |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- | | |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Asssistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Horta Editorial, inc. |- |'Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins Roy Braverman Tom Syslo |- |'Sound Editors' |Les Wolf Eric Freeman Brian Mars |- |'Foley Artist' |Diane Greco |- |'Foley Mixer' |Brad Brock |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Timothy J. Garrity |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2017 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits